Użytkownik:Sara124
http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/fineasziferb/pl/images/2/22/Fretka-promo.pngO mnie= Witaj na moim profilu! Na Wiki działam już od kilku lat i wciąż próbuję poprawiać swoją znajomość kodowania i tworzenia szablonów. Zawsze służę pomocą, możesz śmiało do mnie pisać :) |-|Na Wiki= Ten tekst pisałam dnia '''25 maja 2016' Moja przygoda z ''Fineaszem i Ferbem rozpoczęła się kiedy dowiedziałam się o nadchodzącym filmie "Phineas and Ferb: Across the second dimension". Uwielbiam klimaty sci-fi oraz bardzo zainteresowała mnie tematyka tego filmu, byłam bardzo ciekawa jak Fineasz i Ferb odkryją tajemnicę Pepe. W poszukiwaniu ciekawostek i spoilerów trafiłam na angielską Wikię. Niestety nasza Wikia nie była wtedy tak rozbudowania i nikt na niej nie edytował, więc postanowiłam to zmienić. Dnia 31 lipca 2011 roku założyłam konto. Z początku nikt oprócz mnie tu nie edytował, większość "starszych użytkowników" była nieaktywna. Moje artykuły też nie wyglądały wzorowo. Robiłam mnóstwo błędów ortograficznych (wtedy nie można jeszcze było zmieniać edytora wizualnego na źródłowy, więc nie podkreślało mi żadnych błędów, a z ortografią miałam ogromne problemy). Obecnie już takiej "filozofii" nie ma, bo na Wiki mamy aż 3 edytory, z których możemy korzystać i jakiekolwiek błędy podkreślają się bez problemu. Nie umiałam także dodawać szablonów, a szczególnie obecnych na każdych stronach infoboxów (to była dla mnie czarna magia, a na Wiki nie było nikogo, kogo mogłabym poprosić o pomoc). Wkrótce potem zaczęli dołączać nowi użytkownicy. Warto wspomnieć o Klyku5, który sumiennie poprawiał po mnie wszystkie koszmarne błędy ortograficzne. Dzięki Tobie zaczęłam przywiązywać większą uwagę do ortografii i już wiem jak pisze się "żołnierzem" :) Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo mi to pomogło :) Nadal popełniam błędy ortograficzne, ale już nie takie jak kiedyś, a to wszystko zasługa edytowania na Wiki, a przede wszystkim Klyku5, bo gdyby nie on, pewnie nadal bym nie zwracała na to uwagi. Przede wszystkim warto wspomnieć o Finealcie, który dołączył do Wiki niedługo po mnie, bo 2 października 2011 roku. To dzięki Tobie nauczyłam się "czarnej magii" - czyli tego strasznego dodawania szablonów na stronę. Pamiętam, że na stronę każdego odcinka wklejałam cytat, który miał reprezentować odcinek. Nie było nic ciężkiego we wstawianiu kodów - kopiowałam cytat z angielskiej wiki, a potem wklejałam w trybie wizualnym (bo do źródłowego się przełączać nie dało) za pomocą ctrl+v, a potem tylko wpisywałam polski cytat - to nie była dla mnie żadna filozofia. Ale kiedy powiadomiłeś mnie, że dodałeś szablon:Cytat... nie masz pojęcia jaka byłam przerażona ;P Wtedy już koniecznie musiałam nauczyć się używania szablonów. Do tej pory nie pamiętam jak tego dokonałam, ale jakoś do tego w końcu doszłam (a może mi powiedziałeś? już nie pamiętam), bo teraz już potrafię dodawać szablony na stronę. Pamiętam też o Vanessie7, która sprawiła, że artykuły wyglądały naprawdę porządnie. Dbała o przestrzeganie ortografii, interpunkcji, a także poprawnej polszczyzny na stronach. Jesteście pierwszymi użytkownikami jakich na Wiki poznałam :) Zamiast tablic istniały wtedy strony dyskusji, za pomocą których mogliśmy się za sobą porozumiewać. Nie było też forum, zamiast tego używaliśmy portalu dyskusji. Jednak najbardziej brakowało czatu. Do porozumiewania się służył nam wtedy kanał IRC'a, stworzony przez Finealta (ah te stare dobre czasy) :) Pod koniec października na Wikię wrócił założyciel, który 24.10.2011 przyznał mi i Finealtowi prawa administratora. Wkrótce (05.11.2011) podarował je także Vanessie7. Wkrótce Wikia zaczęła się coraz bardziej rozwijać. Dzięki dostępowi do panelu administratora mogliśmy zadbać o jej wygląd, a także o dodanie rozszerzeń takich jak czat, forum, czy tablice wiadomości. Dzięki interwencji Finealta (założył konto Wiki na facebooku oraz twitterze) Wikia pozyskała nowych użytkowników, a także zaczęła się rozwijać. Na zawsze zapamiętam wieczory na czacie i użytkowników, których tam poznałam, takich jak ci wyżej wymienieni oraz Kiniulla, Anulka040498, Dashie92, Pinkowa2009, Fineaszo, Fineaszu, Pani.Iksińska., StefoBot, Malexa15, Rani19xx, LoLisa, Fretkoid, JacksonFlynnFletcher58 i wiele innych wspaniałych osób :) Można powiedzieć, że Wikia przechodziła taki swój złoty wiek :) ---- Obecnie na Wiki mało kto edytuje. Prawdopodobnie jest to spowodowane zakończeniem serialu. Ja sama także przeniosłam się na fanon, gdzie dodaję swoje fanfiki dotyczące Fineasza i Ferba. Nie oznacza to jednak, że tutaj nie zaglądam. Mam ogromny sentyment do tej Wiki (pierwsza Wiki, na której edytowałam oraz pierwsza na której otrzymałam uprawnienia admina) i wciąż patroluję zmiany w ostatniej aktywności, a także dodaję coś od siebie :) ---- Liczba aktywnych edytorów tej wiki: |-|Ogólnie= |-|Stara wersja profilu= O mnie right thumbthumb|leftthumb|Moje postacie w grze 2D yourselfCześć jestem Sara124. Jestem jedną z ogromnych fanek Fineasza i Ferba. Bardzo podobał mi się film: Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Jedną z moich ulubionych bohaterek serialu jest Fretka i Gadająca Zebra :P. Zapraszam na mój profil w angielskiej wersji wiki. Ja na DA ;) Mój wkład * wkład Moje ulubione strony thumb|162px * Lato to wrażeń moc * Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba * Lato to wrażeń moc (piosenka) * Dziś przeskoczymy świat *Ja i druga ja *Ten dziobak już mną nie steruje *Czad imprezka! *Rdzewiejesz! *Najlepsza przyjaciółka *Jesteś skończony *Odchodzę dziś en:User:Sara124 vi:User:Sara124 es:User:Sara124 ru:User:Sara124 de:User:Sara124